


Sacred Words

by KagariKhyleV



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), They have a child and it's name is Bernie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagariKhyleV/pseuds/KagariKhyleV
Summary: With Akko's final tour for the year ended, she has to spend two weeks with her parents first before going back to her family before Christmas. But with the unexpected turn of events. How would Diana and a 3-year old Bernadette spend their Christmas?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suck at writing angst scenes or stories. I still tried :'(((
> 
> No beta read, but enjoy reading!

Nobody could have expected that the school dunce will be the one saving the world from an evil missile full of hatred. Not even catching the top student’s heart, graduating from her dream school where her idol went, becoming the next Shiny Chariot, proposing then marrying her long-time girlfriend Diana Cavendish, and now adding their new addition to the family with their little girl, Bernadette Kagari-Cavendish.

Three years since their Bernie was born, Akko is still spreading magic and happiness around the world, touring from country to country, giving her only a message and video call from her family back in Britain before and after her shows. She even needs to stop for a while during the months she is taking care of her pregnant wife.

But once Christmas is coming everyone at the manor knew that the Kagari-Cavendish family celebrates it all together. Meaning Akko should be home before Christmas starts or she would have to face the wrath of her wife, even by a glare, she can’t say no, when everyone knows Akko love celebrating the Christmas holiday with her family. Always giving their full attention to the little girl— who also loves the holiday like her Okaasan, with a lot of gifts under the shining Christmas tree, making a large snowman, or even skating at their frozen lake just behind the cavendish manor, and let us not forget her loving wife, Diana, who will always scold them but ended in having fun with her wife and child.

Right after Akko’s last tour in the first week of December. There she stood at the airport of Brisbane waiting for the announcement of her plane her wife, Diana, just called. Telling her that she has to be back before Christmas after she visits her parents in Japan for two weeks, wishing her a safe flight, and a child voice yelling in the background.

“ _Come home already Okaasan, mother and I miss you so much_!”

Akko couldn’t help but giggle. “Hai Hai my little cabbage! Don’t cha worry I’ll be back before you even notice it, and I miss you both too. I _could_ use a teleportation spell, but that would exhaust me to death.”

“Ok _aasan, do you still remember one of the sacred words we did with mother?”_

“Of course, I do. Why would I forget about it?”

_“Then… promise that you will be back before Christmas”._ Noticing the voice of the little girl slightly quivered, Akko smiled and reassure her daughter.

“I promise _you_ and your _mother_ that I will be fine and be back before Christmas! Besides to spend the holiday making snow forth throwing snowballs, and then cuddling together at the fireplace with hot chocolate? I’m sure that I can’t wait to be with you two.” 

“ _Alright sweetie let me talk to your Okaasan before she departs_ ,” Diana says softly, hearing Bernie groans that she still wants to talk to her other mom with months-long they didn’t get to spend together _physically_ because of the tour. _“How are you holding up there darling?”_

Akko internally sighs, she didn’t want to tell her wife that she wants to go back to the manor, to them, to their child, to Diana. But with another travel to Japan to visit her parents because her mom constantly nagging her to visit them after learning that her last tour would be in Brisbane. Therefore, she promised them, asking her manager to book a flight two days after her last tour, even telling the rest of the crew can go back to their respective families to spend Christmas and New year together. The two days will be sightseeing for a day and the other is a full day sleep and a video call to her wife and child.

“I’m fine,” she lied, brushing her free hand to her right forearm “Just a bit chilly here, brrrghh”

“ _Akko,”_ Diana firmly said, she knows when her wife is lying, after being together since their high school days in Luna Nova, how could she not. “ _It’s 25 degrees Celsius right now in Brisbane—If you are talking about the coldness of the airport, you are not fooling me there, everyone knows you are a walking heater. Honestly, just come back already so we could all cuddle together. You are much warmer than the fireplace”_. Whispering the last part, but Akko heard it pretty well.

Smirking, “Really now, Diana, I know you love it whenever we cuddle during winter, but I never knew you want it _that badly_ , I guess I am much better than the fireplace we have back there, yeah?”.

Even though Akko couldn’t see Diana’s reaction, she could tell the blush already forming from the latter’s face, widen eyes, and a clearing of throat to keep her composure. _“W-well why would I deny the fact that my wife is a walking heater that I adore most ardently. So… Promise to come home soon darling and_ do not _forget to call after your flight”._

“You and I know that I don’t break promises! Soooo I promise that I will come back as soon as I visit my parents for two weeks and call you once the plane touchdown to Japan”.

On cue, a voice coming from the speakers of the airport advises all passengers. _“Good evening passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight DS 025 to Tokyo, Japan. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time at gate 4. Thank you.”_

_“I guess that you have to go now…”_

“Don’t worry Diana, as I said to Bernie a while ago, I’ll be back before you even notice it.”

_“Okay, also promise me that you will be alright too. I love you Akko”_

“I promise and I love you too Diana”

They exchange last few words before Akko ended the call and walk to the boarding gate, not before she bought a souvenir at a shop for her parents and family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Akko is seated at the left side of the Airbus A380 where she can see the view of the left-wing from the window, at her right side is an empty seat. Since it is the first week of December where family members are going back to their respective families, couples spending their Christmas traveling, or tourists visiting. The aircraft is still close to being full, counting that it is most likely be in four hundred plus along with the cabin crew and the two pilots.

Even if Akko’s manager insists that she should be at the upper deck seats for privacy, she would still prefer to seat at the main deck seats of the economy class. She did ride airplanes plenty of times during her high school days traveling back and forth during the Christmas holiday with Diana.

Somehow, there is a small family, a little girl seating between her parents, at the middle part aisle same row from where she is seating. Looking at them made Akko smile thinking about her own family, her smart and gorgeously beautiful wife, Diana, and their bundle of joy and light of their life, Bernie. Wishing she could be with them cozing at the fireplace with hot chocolate cocoa and a family cuddle.

The little girl from the other side notices the person seating at the window side, which made her squealed in delight getting the attention of Akko, her parents, and other passengers near them.

“Mommy! Daddy!” The girl pointing towards Akko, recognizing her that it is the world-famous Red witch who brings happiness and making all people believe in their hearts. “It’s the Red witch!” bouncing from her seat in joy.

With the sudden yell from the little girl, all eyes are on Akko. Passengers greeting her, taking pictures, signed different kinds of stuff. Even the crew members of the plane took their turn to meet and greet Akko the Red witch. Following her mentor’s footsteps and becoming a huge entertainer throughout the world sure gives her a spotlight wherever she goes.

After a few minutes of the crew demonstrating and explaining what to do and what not, the plane took off. Since her flight took off at eight in the evening Akko ate her dinner at the plane with the flight attendant serving foods and refreshments. With a lot of time to spare she looks at her pocket watch that was given by her wife at their 1st wedding anniversary with a happy family picture of a two-year-old Bernie sitting on Diana’s lap and Akko wrapping the two important people in her arms while standing at the back before she drifts off to sleep.

Neither Akko nor the passengers on board noticed a small black smoke comes out from one of the turbine engines.

It was then the aircraft started to shake that woke Akko from her sleep. _Maybe another change of airflow from the outside,_ Akko thought.

Another shake had started before suddenly an explosion erupts from two of the turbine engines and the tailpipe of the plane, making people look outside their window side, other passengers murmuring and praying that they will survive. Flight attendants announcing to remain on their seats and stay calm while waiting for the announcement of the captain.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are currently experiencing a small problem. Two of the engines have stopped. We are doing our very best to—Oh God”._

One of the two remaining engines engulfed in flames along with the wings, flaps unable to, passengers panicking, with only one remaining engine the pilots at the cockpit decided to do the last option that no one wants to hear whenever they ride a plane.

_“This is your captain speaking. As you must be aware by now, we are having some control difficulties with the plane with only one engine is supporting it. I need you all to understand this is going to be a water crash landing far east of the Philippine sea. Please review your emergency procedures. This is going to be worse than anything you have ever been through before, and you need to be ready. We will do everything in our power to get, but we need your cooperation.”_

Flight attendants warning the passengers about putting their life vest and an oxygen mask on. When another announcement from the captain is said, “ _This is your captain. Brace for impact”._

“Brace! Brace! Brace! Heads down, Stay Down” Flight attendants keep chanting over and over, passengers from both decks bracing for impact.

From afar people who live on an island and close fisher boats could see the burning plane, with green light coming from the inside, the plane crash abruptly at the sea, different parts of the plane scattered with flames still lighting. Fisher boats that are close to the crash immediately went near the plane to check for survivors.


	2. I Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't expect to be in a full mode of cooking and baking after waking up. Who wants strawberry and blueberry parfait? 
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter two (still sucks at writing angst scenes). A bit of superstition belief.
> 
> I'm so sorry (I want to say sorry that I don't even know why)

Walking in the halls of Cavendish hospital after calling her wife and lunch with her daughter, Bernie, Diana went to work late. It’s not that she didn’t do this before, only when Akko is leaving for another country after another successful show.

At this time, Diana is currently waiting for Akko to call her if her plane had landed in Japan already, checking her phone every after she checks her patients. It was still five hours after the plane took off, with four more hours remain, Diana went back to her office to finish a mountain pile of paper works.

Reading the first paper a usual feeling came, something that bothers her, a feeling that she couldn’t get her mind off, a feeling that something is not even right. Her gut tells her to check the television, but the only television available for her to see if she went to the nurse station from where her office is located, unless she asks one of her patients to open their television once she goes for another rounds each floor. Diana wouldn’t do that; she knows that privacy from each of her patients is important.

Diana ended choosing to check the nurse station, accidentally bumping a small picture frame when she stood up from her chair. She couldn’t catch the frame on time leaving a sound of the glass breaks, picking up the broken frame it was the picture of Akko at her first show, the latter’s head is the centerpiece of the shattered glass.

“How odd,” Diana said, confused about how the frame breaks. “I recall asking the person behind this craft to be well built, unless...” She shakes her head, not wanting to think such foolish things. Diana never really believes in any superstition, well except for some other belief that Akko once told her before.

Trying to recall all the superstitions that her wife told her. _None of us walk under a ladder,_ _not a lucky horseshoe, it’s not even Friday the 13 th, I have not visited my mother’s grave yet if I did, I would have tucked my thumbs inside,_ _Akko told me to knock my knuckles on any piece of wood to ward off bad luck. There is still another one that I can’t put my finger on it, what was it? Surely, I could have remembered what the other one Akko has said._

Footsteps outside Diana’s office can be heard, until an auburn-haired woman burst inside the room, disheveled from running from the nurse station to the office. “H-Hannah!?” With no breathe to spare, Hannah grabs Diana’s wrist dragging her outside her office. “W-wait, Hannah slow down. Care explaining why on Beatrix name are you pulling me? Is there an emergency that needs my presence?”

“I don’t know if you have already seen the news but…” Before they could reach the station, Diana could already see her fellow colleagues all looking at the flat screen tv with horrified faces, some even covering their mouths. When both of them stop, all eyes are on them, specifically on Diana, eyes that saying, ‘I’m sorry for your loss’.

Her heart dropped once she looked at the headlines of the news, _‘AIRBUS A380 PLANE CRASHES NEAR PHILIPPINE SEA’_

‘That is not Akko’s plane, she is fine, Diana, Akko will call you when her plane land’ Diana thought.

_Good morning, I’m Jessy. Today in world news, we are currently live at the Integrated Port in the Philippines where GoFly Airliner Flight DS 025 has crashed into the sea with more than 400 people on board including world-famous witch performer Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish also known as the red witch and was once saved the world years ago have yet saved again today hundreds of passengers._

“Akko…” A picture of a smiling brunette witch flashed at the screen, too engrossed at the news, Diana didn’t notice her own tears falling down her cheeks.

_112 passengers including 11 crew members and two pilots were taken to the nearby hospital after suffering small injuries. Other passengers are in stable condition._

_However, rescuers are still trying to find the performer. Many have no idea how it all happened; Aircraft engineers are still questioned back at the Brisbane international airport on how the engines exploded. For now, one of the passengers is currently beside me to tell us what happened and what she had experienced. Good morning Mrs. Jones, please tell us what do you remember before and after the plane crash?_

_“Well… At first, my husband and I were only sleeping even the other passengers are all sleeping, then the next… we heard an explosion another person yelled about the two engines exploded, hearing another one from the remaining engines exploded, everyone was panicking getting their life vest on praying to whoever God out there to have miracles, before the plane crash…_

_I caught a small glimpse of light. I think the color is green and there's a silhouette of a woman. After feeling the plane had crashed, I fell at the water with the shore that is very close and far from the plane, others are groaning at the sand. Nearby fisher boats help us all get to the shore. That is all I remember, but my husband, Jeffrey, thinks that it was the red witch. That_ she _saved us all. Jeffrey and I wanted to thank the witch, unfortunately, the rescue divers are still searching for her whereabouts.”_

_Thank you, Mrs. Jones. We will update you all for any more news regarding the red witch, stay tuned._

After the news, everything is still processing in Diana’s mind, Akko, the plane, the crash, Akko, the plane, the crash. Over and over, until a hand was placed on her shoulder that she snaps out of her thoughts. “Diana?” Hannah spoke beside her. “Let’s get your things back, I think the media will come here for you. I already called Barbara to pick us up”

Diana could only nod, using Hannah and the nearest wall as support since her legs are shaking. Only a few steps before the former’s legs to give out, dropping down to her knees, and started crying. The latter could only hug her friend, she already loses her mother from a rare disease, now her wife who she promised Bernie and her that she will come back before Christmas.

“They will find her, Diana,” Hannah says.

“I k-know what spell A-Akko used before the plane crash” Diana’s voice cracked. “It is an a-advance and dangerous teleportation spell…”

Hannah’s eyes widen when she realized what Diana is telling her. “Wait you don’t mean _that_ old spell, isn’t that dangerous, considering that Akko had teleported not only one but hundreds?!”

“I have a hunch that it is Dea Pro Mihi, Audite Meus Dico… Patepacio prodigium Pro Nos Totus…” She cried again using her friend’s shoulder. “It causes nasal hemorrhaged and a week of headache, the caster could not use the same spell again for an hour and would cause her to be paralyzed for a minute. Teleportation spells are extremely dangerous if it is not been concentrated enough and if she forced it out.”

Before Hannah could reply, three pairs of footsteps came to stop in front of the two. “We came here as fast as we could after hearing the news,” Amanda said

“The media is already downstairs. What do we do?” A panicking Lotte with fresh tears coming out, after hearing what happened to her best friend.

“Maybe we should send Diana home, Bernie needs her right now” Barbara suggested “She might be looking for you if she founds out the news. But if she already knows…”

The tears have subsided afterward leaving a puffy red eye over the blue eyes filled with sadness, all in one day. Standing up brushing all the dirt attached to her scrubs, noticing that she had been crying in the hallway in front of her friends, in front of her colleagues. Diana immediately fixed her composure and went to her office after saying “I’ll just get my stuff then I’ll head home early, Hannah you are in charge while I’m gone for today.”

\-------------------------------------.

When Diana went home, her daughter Bernie run towards her hearing a faint sob, she knew what that means.

It means that Bernie has already heard the news about her Okaasan, thinking that she died after saving everyone on board the huge plane. She can’t let her daughter show how it also hurts for her to lose the person she loves all these years that they have been together.

All those up and downs that Akko would comfort them, reassure them whenever things get complicated on their problems. Akko is Diana’s light – other than their daughter – she would be the one taking care of the two, cooking a god tasting delicious food that even brings herself watering just by smelling what she cooks.

All the times where she could show Bernie all her tricks at the shows whenever Diana is not around.

All the times where she could cuddle up and make love with her wife.

All the times where she could be with the two people she loved so much.

All those cannot be done again, no more tricks, no more fun time, no more laugh, no more cuddle, no more making love… And no more seeing the energetic bumbling brunette and her sweet voice every morning when they woke up.

Diana even found out that Bernie has been wishing to the stars every single night before she sleeps to bring her Okaasan back to them. It all started when Bernie heard the news eavesdropping at the two housemaids of the manor talking about the plane crash that happened earlier, she was about to step away from the conversation when she heard her Okaasan’s name.

It is hard for the three-year-old to accept the immense feeling of suffering for the loss of her loving mom. Nobody wants to experience losing their own parent where Christmas is nearby. It felt that nothing could make the little girl want to celebrate Christmas anymore, except to feel her mother’s presence hugging her tight and hearing her voice comforts her.

\----------------------.

Everything became dull after a few days of Bernie crying looking for Akko. Her once joyous smile and full of energy is now tiny, how it became rare for the staff of the manor to see the child smile, and that is when Diana got home from the hospital.

Even Diana’s life became dull, everything went back the same that happened back when she was still young when her mother died. They never went for a proper burial since they never found Akko’s body, praying that she is still alive somewhere far that they don’t know how to cope up.

With only a week remains before Christmas the new nine witches, along with Hannah and Barbara, minus Akko, are all gathered at the living room of Cavendish manor, much to Diana’s despair of arguing that Bernie and she would be fine in Christmas everyone agreed that they would all be celebrating Christmas eve and Christmas day at the manor.

Diana guessed that her friends didn’t want her and her daughter to feel alone this Christmas. After hearing the news update about Akko is considered dead for not able to pinpoint where she really is. Many think that she could have beaten or different rumors that began but before it even spreads it has been already debunked by the professionals.

It made both of her and Bernie happy, seeing her friends arguing about what to do at Christmas made her smile for a bit. Even Croix who has now fulfilled her sentence and is now a free witch, though she still teaches modern magic in Luna Nova along with her wife Chariot who is also one of the people who felt in misery, losing her almost daughter is a huge hell of a pain to accept.

A loud call from a phone interrupts everyone in the room. It was Sucy’s phone.

“I need to take this call outside,” Sucy said, after seeing a message pops it made her brows knitted before one of her eyes widen. She walks outside away from the room asking Chariot and Croix to join her. Which made everyone confused at the potion expert's sudden rush.

Moments later the three came back to the room with their normal faces as nothing happened.

“What is it Sucy?” Lotte asks, hoping that it was good news.

“Just a recent project that I need help from Chariot and Croix.”

“Oh… Okay.” The hope is she waiting for deflated for a false alarm.

“Pff, since when did ya even need help Sucy?” Amanda smirks.

“Ever since you chickened out on how to ask your wife to marry you that night”

“What—Why you!”

Everyone laughed at the two, even Diana who also enjoyed the bickering of the two. She looked outside the window where she could feel the coldness of winter. A light shone on one of the words in the cover book she was reading, shining the gold color of the word “Wish”. Diana could not help but remember one of the sacred words her daughter, Akko and she made.

_Well, this is certainly odd,_ Diana thought. Looking at the sky there was clearly no sign of the sun showing but the word _wish_ is making her want to wish something. Giving her a little bit of hope. Silently whispering as not to let her friends hear her.

“ _I wish_ for you to come back to us, Akko, come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... I don't know what to say too. 
> 
> I guess my brain is not working fully well because I'm still adjusting after my 1st semester had ended in 19. 
> 
> "Dea Pro Mihi, Audite Meus Dico… Patepacio prodigium Pro Nos Totus…" got this from an old movie and tv series Buffyverse. Instead of clapping and using dust to used this. Diana's theory is that Akko used the spell by force and not using certain required material.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Supposedly, in the first place I choose the airport in Guam as the emergency landing but because the plane is flying between the two countries I ended choosing the country closer to the plane which is the Philippines where they are close to the Philippine sea. Another but is that the tail and flaps are burning along the engines it would be hard to lift the plane, with how big an Airbus A380 it would really be heavy even if pilots would use some other buttons they would still need to shut down the engines or it would have exploded mid-air.
> 
> I already experienced seating at the upper deck of the plane but still, I would prefer to seat the main deck with how used I am writing a lot of smaller commercial planes. I also added the part where Akko look at her pocket watch because, in this story, Akko really love antique stuff despite not caring for traditions that much except for Japanese traditions, she hides it from her friends until Diana found out when she came to her girlfriend's house in Japan with pictures of Akko collecting antique besides Shiny Chariot merch.
> 
> If you have watched the movie "Sully" I kinda got the phrase "Brace! Brace! Brace! Heads down, Stay down!" on that movie because I watching the movie while I was writing the part of the crash. The other part is well thank you google and the books that I have (I used to dream to be a pilot when I was a kid).
> 
> Oh, another one is that some fishermen really go fishing at night, even kids younger than 12 do it too to help their family and fathers because we all know that at night the water would be in low tide. I saw this at the documentary show that I really like showing how people live and what they do and what we don't even know, thought that I could add it up in the story too. I love watching different documentary shows from all over the world that's why.
> 
> If you are all thinking about what fully happened at the plane then I suggest that you read the chapter after this and read the next after the next chapter. You get me? Okay, you get me. Or should I just say read the whole story? Just finalizing chapters 2 and 3 to be posted later after I get to sleep for a bit.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all! <3


End file.
